Mil Cuentos Diferentes
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: Victor salió una noche, encontrando una persona con quién pasarla, sin embargo a la mañana siguiente, no le reconocía. Victor encontró una persona que estaba ansiosa de vivir un mismo día mil veces.


Mil Cuentos Diferentes

Victor caminó entre la gente.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana.

Casi no podía ver por su estado de embriaguez, casi no podía moverse por las copas encima, y la música en el antro le tapaba los oídos con el _beat_ poderoso de la electrónica retumbando en sus oídos.

Levantó los brazos, derramando un poco de su bebida sobre una muchacha que en lugar de enojarse, siguió bailando. Él, en cambio, se pegó a la espalda de otro, bailando sin importarle nada.

El mundo se detenía cada fin de semana para Victor.

El _beat_ era su propio corazón cada fin de semana y el tiempo se contaba en canciones, en DJ's, en tragos.

Movía su cadera de adelante atrás al ritmo de la música, frotando su entrepierna contra el cuerpo pequeño y delgado que encontró frente a él. Si se quitaba, no importaba, más parecía pegarse a él, frotando su entrepierna contra el trasero de esa persona.

Pronto volteó, le robó un beso y Victor, borracho, lo recibió, apretando una nalga de ese o esa extraño.

Así de frente, movió su cadera, friccionando y mostrando su disposición a cualquier cosa.

Le tomó la mano y lo sacó del antro, se tambaleó unas cuantas calles, casi cae al tratar de subir por las escaleras de un edificio de departamentos, escuchando sólo las risas de la persona que lo acompañaba.

Vio la cama y por inercia, se sacó la ropa, aventando al otro cuerpo sobre las sábanas, bajando el pantalón señido, revelando un pene erecto.

Era hombre. Bueno, no sería la primera vez.

Tomó el miembro y usando su boca, dio unas succiones, provocando gemidos quedos en el otro que pecaba de tan bajo en estatura.

Sin cuidado, aferró las caderas pequeñas y perfilo su miembro erecto hacia la estrecha entrada, gimiendo de placer a la par del otro. Era estrecho, pero podía decir que no era el primero, o más bien, que era frecuente el sexo que el menor tenía. Victor estaba tan ebrio que asestó estocadas certeras a la próstata, provocando que comenzara a gemir pidiendo más.

Colocó el cuerpo sobre el otro, alcanzando el miembro del pequeño y masturbando con ferocidad hasta que sintió la simiente en su mano, provocando que él también se corriera dentro del ano.

Curioso. Nunca le excitó la idea de tener semen de otro hombre en la mano.

Y finalmente, cayó desmayado de placer y alcohol.

Se dio la vuelta. El sol molestaba y el cuerpo a su lado estaba realmente cómodo como para dormirse sobre él.

Le pasó los brazos por la cintura, acercando el cuerpo y recostando el rostro sobre su hombro, sintiendo en su brazo los vellos de la pelvis, haciéndole cosquillas.

Besó su hombro, lanzando un suspiro, cuando escuchó que el otro se desperezó, acomodándose en sus brazos pero en poco sintió el escalofrío en el cuerpo pequeño.

Dio un salto cuando el menor gritó. Se alejó, llegando a la orilla de la cama y cayó de bruces hacia el piso.

—¿Quién eres?—, gritó el muchacho, apuntando a Victor. Este se lamentaba en el suelo.

—Me llamo Victor, pero eso no te importó antes—, sonrió alatanero, más porque se estaba burlando en venganza del golpe.

El joven apuntó directo a él—. ¿De dónde saliste?

Desencajó la mandíbula—. ¿De dónde?—, se burló—. De la fiesta de anoche, en el antro—, extendió el brazo exagerando el gesto—. ¿Acaso estabas más borracho que yo? ¡Tú mismo me trajiste aquí para co...!

—¡No es cierto!—, se defendió el joven—. Yo no he ido a ningún antro, sólo hoy que es la fiesta de Leo iré por primera vez.

Ahora Victor, además de enfadado, lo miraba preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Claro que estoy bien!

—No lo pareces—, aseguró. Había algo en lo que decía ese chico que no le cuadraba. Decía que no iba de fiesta, entonces ¿cómo es que lo veía acostumbrado al sexo? ¿Acaso se acostaba con personas y sólo fue suerte que Victor se lo encontrara? Sí, eso: él tenía una pareja y aquella noche fue un desliz suyo—. A todo eso, no me has dicho tu nombre.

—¿Por qué te lo diría?—, el muchacho se removía entre las sábanas, tratando de cubrirse el pecho aunque Victor le había visto hasta el alma noche atrás.

—Porque yo te dije el mío—, harto del suelo, levantó y cuando lo hizo, el otro se cubrió los ojos—. Ey, ¿qué es esa expresión? Si ayer te lo comiste entero.

—Cállate—, pidió con los ojos cerrados—. Me llamo GuangHong Ji. Si eso es suficiente, vete por favor.

Victor chistó la lengua en enojo. Buscó sus ropas mientras dedicaba pequeñas muradas al menor, quien seguía ciego. Entonces se fijó más en él: delgado, de piel tersa, suave y clara, contrastada con el cobre de su cabello castaño. Esas pecas se hubieran visto bien mientras hacía un oral.

Terminó de vestirse y caminó a la puerta del cuarto, pero se sentía mal.

Se devolvió en el camino, poniéndose a sus espaldas y abrazándolo.

—Me gustaste—, le dejó un beso en la mejilla—. Si quieres más, puedes decirlo—, le volteó el rostro, robándole un beso—, y no me refiero a sólo sexo.

Él tembló, pero no dijo más. Así que Victor sólo se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación hacia una sala pequeña de un departamento pequeño, encontrando rápido la puerta principal.

Había alcanzado ya la salida del edificio, estirando sus músculos cuando se topó con un muchacho más bajo que él, de cabello rapado que llevaba un café en manos. Dieron un tope de hombros, disculpándose Victor y siguiendo su camino, más sentía la mirada del otro en su nuca.

—Ey—, llamó el muchacho—, ¿tú no llegaste ayer con Guang, o sí?

Un escalofrío le corrió la espalda.

—¿Qué si lo hice?—, sentenció girándose—. ¿Acaso tiene SIDA o algo?—, bromeó Victor.

El semblante del otro muchacho parecía pensativo—. SIDA no, pero sí está enfermo.

Victor soltó un jadeo, asustado. Miró a su propia entrepierna.

Escuchó una risa—. No enfermo en ese sentido—, levantó la mirada al hombre del café—. No debes preocuparte, pero si quieres pasar, te puedo contar algo del muchacho con quien te acostaste—, y le dio la espalda, entrando al edificio.

No supo si seguirlo o no, pero necesitaba saber con quién había pasado la noche. Así que, a paso lento, siguió al muchacho dentro del edificio.

Este se detuvo en donde el portero descansa, yendo detrás de la barra y entrando en una pequeña puerta. Victor le siguió detrás, encontrando un pequeño comedor al centro—. Siéntate—, le señaló una silla al frente—. Me llamo Otabek, para que entremos en confianza.

—Victor—, dijo a la par quue tomaba el asiento—. Ahora dime: ¿qué le pasa a ese chiquillo?

—Antes de responderte, dime qué fue lo que te dijo.

Comenzaba a sonarle mal, pero decidió confiar en el muchacho.

—Sólo su nombre—, dudó, porque prácticamente no le dijo mucho—. Que él no frecuentaba mucho las fiestas y que hoy era la fiesta de un tal Leo.

Otabek frunció el seño.

—Sigue tan mal como siempre—, dijo más para sí—. Mira, Victor. Guang tiene una condición en la que si tú le preguntas, por ejemplo, qué edad tiene, él te respondería que diez y ocho años, cuando en realidad tiene veinte y uno.

—Es un mentiroso, entonces—, resolvió Victor—. Alguien que le gusta mentir.

—No—, sentenció Otabek—. Cuando él tenía diez y ocho, vivía en este mismo edificio. Era recién entrado a la universidad de la ciudad. Tenía una vida normal, amigos normales, nada fuera de lo común. Pero este amigo Leo, casi su novio, iba a cumplir diez y nueve, y tendría una fiesta en el antro que mencionas.

Guang iba con él mientras conducían de camino para acá, pero ambos borrachos no pudieron esquivar un auto y chocaron. Leo murió esa misma noche, pero Guang quedó con un trauma en el cerebro donde sólo puede recordar el día antes de la fiesta.

Él va todos los días al antro, buscando a Leo para celebrar su cumpleaños. Y al no verlo, sólo se deja llevar y bebe hasta embriagarse, trayendo alguien a su departamento todos los días.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Comenzaría a dejar de frecuentar los antros y había personas con esos problemas.

—Entiendo...—, dijo a modo de escape, para no quedarse callado—. Yo... creo que me iré—, se comenzaba a levantar.

—Te asusté, ¿no es cierto?

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero mejor se calló.

—Si te digo estas cosas es porque me da mucha pena Guang.

—A quién no.

—No es sólo eso—, su voz se hizo algo más seria—. Trato de encontrar a todos los que pasan una noche con él para advertirles del problema. Y si es que se lo encuentran de nuevo, puedan ver con él; que no se meta con alguien que lo dañe.

Le dedicó una mirada profunda a Otabek. Tal vez... él pudiera...

Chistó la lengua.

—Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para esto.

Hizo oídos sordos y volvió a la calle. Era domingo y la calle estaba algo vacía. Seguro las familias seguían durmiendo y los que no tenían obligaciones de familia, como él, estaban despertando apenas en camas extrañas.

Devolvió a su departamento, a unas calles de donde estaba y en cuando llegó, comenzó a prepararse para continuar la fiesta en la noche.

Así llegada, tomó un segunfo baño en el día, otro baño en perfume junto a las mejores ropas que tenía, pero especialmente para conseguir una mujer con quien despertar el lunes y empezar mejor la semana.

Tomó un taxi, directo al antro nuevo de la calle central, pasando frente al de la noche pasada.

Posó un dedo en su labio.

Detuvo el taxi, bajando en ese mismo lugar y corrió dentro. El guardia lo reconoció y dejó pasar.

Buscó con la mirada la cabellera castaña, pero pensó que al no ser tan tarde, no lo encontraría en el local.

Encaminó a la barra, pidió un trago y se sentó mirando a la entrada. Esperaría a que él entrara.

Seis copas después, estaba tirado sobre la barra, con el último trago más en su camisa que en su boca, la visión nublada en luces de colores.

Trató de erguirse y no pudo. Usó sus manos contra la barra y logró ponerse derecho sobre el asiento, viendo en su neblina visial un botón castaño, una figura menuda que se contoneaba contra una sombra alta, obscura, con sus enormes manos en la cadera del pequeño.

Meneó la cabeza, aclarando la vista, y un hombre tatuado bailaba con Guang.

Valiente, se levantó, fue hacia el chico, tomó su hombro lo alejó del más alto.

Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba en una cama.

Le pesaba el cuello, le dolía la mejilla y sentía como que le faltaba un diente.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?—, buscó con la mirada, encontrando a Guang a su lado, al lado de una camilla de hospital.

—¿Qué sucedió?—, se dijo que era irónico que Guang recordara y él no.

—Te peleaste con mi amigo—, se le acercó, acariciando su rostro adolorido—, pero no te preocupes: ya no es mi amigo por pegarte.

Sin saber por qué, le sacó una sonrisa aquella declaración.

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? ¿Me dejas llevarte a tu casa para pagarte por cuidarme?

—¿Yo?—, se sorprendió. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al suelo, queriendo esquivar su mirada—. ¿Por qué un hombre tan guapo me llevaría a mi casa?

Victor le devolvió el gesto robando un beso del pequeño.

Llegó de nuevo a la misma a la cama, despertó con la misma persona pero actuaba como si fuera diferente. Se tomó el tiempo esa vez de contarle lo sucedido, sólo para volver a vivir ese día que supo que estaba enamorado del menor.

Y no le molestó contar, cada mañana, un cuento diferente a la misma persona.


End file.
